Hell on Earth
by zalil-z
Summary: The Death Eaters invade Hogwarts - Harry has to bear them to keep his friends alive.


Title: Hell on Earth

Author: zalil

Inspired: by the great fic 'An Eye for an Eye' by the equally great Isis

Feedback: Greatly appreciated and always responded to!

Harry ran as fast as he could down the halls of the dungeon. Although he heard the shouts and curses behind him he didn't dare stop to look back. He kept his eyes straight ahead, afraid of finding more bodies on the floor.

Another scream. They had got Colin. Harry pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to stop new sobs from breaking free and giving away his presence. May he rest in peace and find his brother again wherever he had gone.

Slowly but steadily Harry ran out of breath. He had to find somewhere to hide before the Death Eaters caught up with him. Dead he was no use to anyone and he had promised to return with help from outside to free Hermione and Neville, no matter at which costs.

Racing through a hidden passageway he finally found someplace familiar – Snape's office. Tearing open the door he stormed in, slammed the door shut and magically locked it. Not that this would keep them out, but it bought him time – the time he needed to find out if Fawkes was still alive and call him if he was.

In that moment a sick feeling awoke in Harry's stomach. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Realising that he was in danger Harry spun around to see the chair was slowly turning to face towards him. It was not empty. Lucius Malfoy was leaning casually against the dark, rough leather, lazily pointing his wand at Harry. Dark red and pitch black robes swept around him when he moved ever so slightly, half revealing the never missing cane, held loosely in his left hand.

"Potter," he murmured, "What a surprise... Give me your wand, won't you? Or would you rather I'd have a little talk with your girlfriend...?"

Harry grit his teeth and handed it over. Now that the Death Eaters had prisoners the fugitives knew they had to submit to them unless they wanted their friends and family to be tortured until they complied. He couldn't do that to Hermione, even if she was not his girlfriend, as Lucius had falsely assumed.

Lucius flashed a predatory smile at him, fixing him with his eyes and not moving for about a minute. Harry's knees grew weak. Voldemort was dead. In the end that was the only reason for which Lucius had let Harry escape again and again until Harry had defeated the undead creature. There could only be one Dark Lord and Lucius claimed that title for himself after Voldemort's end. Now he had no more use for Harry.

Harry lowered his head. So that was his end then. He only hoped Snape could fight his way out and come back for the others.

He was almost about to break the tense silence when Lucius beckoned him closer with a slight curl of his index finger.

Pretending to be the courageous little Gryffindor he was sorted to be, Harry stepped closer until he was standing right in front the desk. Lucius got up and leaned against the desk, facing Harry. There was not more than two inches of space between them. Harry didn't doubt Lucius would notice his legs trembling anytime now.

Sure enough, a chuckle followed as Lucius ran hungry eyes down Harry's body. An appreciative hiss confirmed Harry's worst fears. Oh no. Not that. He had been prepared for death, torture, whatever, but not for that look.

Just in that moment Harry heard the door being spelled unlocked and opened. Catching Lucius' alarmed glance a spark of hope awoke in Harry that it could be someone of the defence force, coming to rescue him.

Turning his head to inspect the intruder, Harry's hopes fell again. Draco Malfoy was leaning lazily against the doorframe, hair as impeccable as ever, but his messed up robes betrayed the wild chase he had taken part in.

Lucius sighed and dropped his wand. Draco, looking slightly out of breath, let his eyes wander over the scene before him. For a moment Harry was tempted to hope for help from him, but then Draco, too, dropped his wand and smirked at Lucius.

"So sorry to interrupt you, Father, but we've got the werewolf. What shall we do with him?"

Lucius pondered his question for a moment, then an small smile crept across his face.

"Full moon tomorrow, isn't it?"

Draco nodded.

"Put him into the cage with the other prisoners."

The sick feeling in Harry's stomach turned into complete nausea when he imagined Lupin murdering his own friends. He could not stand that, he'd sooner kill himself before it was too late. Goodbye then, Remus.

Draco inclined his head and smirked at both of them before moving backwards out of the door. Lucius returned his attentions to Harry now.

He leaned back against the table.

"Undress," he ordered softly, knowing that Harry would comply as long as he held his friends.

Awkwardly, Harry stripped down his robes, his shoes and Dudley's still too big muggle clothes until he was standing in front of Lucius in his underwear, seriously considering annoying Lucius so much that he'd kill him instantly.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.." Lucius murmured, as if considering something important.

Hastily Harry got rid of the rest of his clothes while Lucius impatiently tapped his foot. Finally he was finished, uncomfortable silence had reappeared and Harry shuddered at Lucius' first touch. He was slowly running one sharp fingernail down Harry's side, created a red line connecting droplets of blood.

A sharp intake of breath from Harry, a content smile from Lucius and he let the man push him down onto the floor, preparing to let everything pass, and steeling himself for the pain that was to come.

"You know what is expected of you, don't you?" Lucius asked in a teasingly concerned voice. Harry could have clawed out his mocking eyes, if he had been able to reach them just then. Instead, he nodded.

Lucius laughed. "Has my son already had the 'pleasure', then?"

"Not your son," Harry murmured between clenched teeth, but he saw that Lucius knew the truth: neither his son, nor anyone else. Hard to believe yet true: the perfect hero boy, who was worshipped by everybody after yet another victory over the Dark Lord, was untouched.

The more he was afraid now. As Lucius took a step forward, he tried to crawl back, but Lucius' malicious smile immediately died away and with a loud _thump_ he brought down the cane behind Harry, effectively trapping him between his cane and himself.

"No, you don't..." he hissed, dangerously baring his too white teeth. Harry shrunk away when Lucius slid down and straddled him, vanished his own clothes with a wave of his wand and sent the wand onto the desk. Wishing he had sent the cane the same way, Harry willed himself not to look at him, but it was too late. To his own disgust he had to admit that Lucius was an impressive man altogether and in detail, though the more detail there was, the more it would hurt in this case.

"Turn," Lucius commanded and Harry instantly complied, hoping that Lucius had not noticed his glance. Harry rolled on his stomach, quietly cursing the cold and hard stone floor. A large, luxurious carpet appeared underneath him. Damn. Lucius was going to make it harder to play the suffering martyr than he had thought.

Lucius pushed his legs apart and settled between them, cold metal scraped along his back and down between his arse cheeks until it touched his entrance. Harry gasped and raised his head while Lucius lowered his head and placed a single lazy kiss between Harry's shoulder blades.

Far from calmed, Harry sank back onto the carpet, in a kind of detached way observing that Lucius' hands roamed idly across his body, pinching here and stroking there. Then he heard him summon a lubricant – from where? Snape wouldn't store that in his office, would he? – and poured the warm oil all over Harry's back. Harry had to admit it was rather hard not to relax when you were comfortably lying on a soft carpet and someone was giving you a nice, soothing massage. Oh well. As long as he didn't see Lucius, he could pretend it was someone else.

Shoot relaxing, Harry thought as Lucius was pushing one long oiled finger into him next and all he could do was focus on something neutral. Like his revenge. Well, maybe it was not that neutral.

A second finger was added and scissored in and out. Harry wanted to crawl into the carpet. It did not hurt as much as he had thought, but it was utterly humiliating.

Another finger joined the two and Lucius began to hiss, unintelligible sentences sounding like a foreign incantation.

Then the fingers were removed, as was – to Harry's greatest relief – the cane and Lucius spoke Latin again. He vanished the carpet and ordered Harry to stand up. Trembling, Harry complied and was pushed against the desk. Quills and parchment fell as he barely caught himself from slamming headfirst against the desktop.

"Up," Lucius commanded softly, "Onto the desk."

So Harry sat down at the edge of the short side, averting his eyes when Lucius moved to stand in front of him. A chuckle followed the turn of his head. Then Harry was pressed backwards until he lay across the desk. Lucius took his hands in his' almost lovingly, placed them above Harry's head and whispered a few words. Locks snapped shut and Harry's hands were fixed. Panic took him as he observed that Lucius moved to do the same thing to his legs and he trashed around wildly with them, but all his efforts were in vain. Lucius caught them easily and fastened them at either edge of the table.

Oh great. No way to get out. Where were his friends now? He was always there to save everybody. And who saved him? Tears ran down Harry's pale face as he searched for a means to get away from Lucius, who was climbing up on the table, predatory smile back in place.

"Now, now, our little hero boy cries? Where have the times gone when the Gryffindors were brave and fearless?" he taunted, taking Harry's chin between two fingers and turning his head to face him.

"Look at me," he commanded and gradually dropped his head until their lips barely met. Slowly he traced Harry's lips, demanded admittance into his mouth and, when Harry didn't open up, bit firmly into his lower lip. The sudden pain reminded Harry of his place and he obediently opened his mouth for Lucius' false affections. Unhurriedly the man explored his mouth, proceeded to his nipples, torso and navel.

Against all his determination, Harry felt that he got aroused too. And, as if on cue, Lucius' mouth neared his rising cock, stopping just above to admire the effects of his efforts.

"What would your friends say if they saw you like that? Naked, aroused and whimpering –that impatient, are we?"

His chuckle sent shivers down Harry's spine. "All right. You get your wish."

Another playful flick of his tongue at Harry's cock and he crawled up again, positioning himself at Harry's entrance. He captured his mouth in another kiss from which Harry broke away to scream as Lucius slammed into him with one forceful thrust. Had he been able to think about anything beside the unbearable pain that engulfed him, Harry would have thanked god for the bit of preparation that ensured he wouldn't suffer any permanent damage. As it was, thinking proved to be too difficult in his condition.

A sharp slap across his face startled Harry into silence as Lucius resumed thrusting into him. He kept Harry's bruised cheek in his hand, forcing him to look into his glittering silver eyes. Tears welled up in Harry again, partly from the never ending torture and humiliation, partly because he felt himself respond again as the pain lessened.

As Lucius slammed into him, he always hit just _that_ spot that made Harry whimper in spite of himself. Unfortunately enough Lucius recognized the moan for what it was and seemed delighted.

The combination of pleasure and guilt he knew Harry was feeling drove him into ecstasy. With a wave of his hand Lucius vanished the restraints and took hold of Harry's erect cock, stroking him in time with his still harder thrusts. The thought of fighting, now that he had his limbs free again, didn't even occur to Harry. Between the strokes, the thrusts and the tears he wondered how he could ever look into Hermione's eyes again. Or Lucius'. Or anyone's.

Finally, with a sob and a shudder Harry surrendered to his climax. Lucius made him gather some of his come on his fingers and led them to his lips. Resigned, Harry opened his mouth and sucked both their fingers clean while Lucius drove one last time into him and with a silent gasp emptied himself inside him.

When he pulled out again and moved off the desk, Harry slid down on the floor too and curled up in a little ball. Guilt was washing over him, just as he had expected, and self-disgust made him want to scratch off his skin. Lucius paid no attention to his weeping and busied himself arranging the few scrolls and quills that had fallen onto the floor.

Then, he turned back to Harry. "My, my, haven't we established that crying is not exactly the most prudent way to get away?"

At the sound of a knock on the door Harry crawled back into a corner, wishing he'd just die so that they couldn't reach him. Lucius opened the door and found Draco again. Peering curiously around the corner Draco reported that they had caught even the last wizard in the castle.

"Snape. We chained him to the werewolf. We are in the Great Hall now, waiting for you with the feast."

Lucius smiled fondly at his son. He was proud to be able to say that he was not only physically the spitting image of his father.

"Thank you, Draco. Now, since you were behaving like an adult lately you shall receive a reward worthy of an adult." He tossed him a pair of handcuffs.

"You can have the little girlfriend of Harry's, since he obviously prefers my presence now."

Harry was barely holding back from vomiting now. So he had endured all his for nothing?

"Just try not to make much of a mess – get rid of her body. And while you're at it, take Harry with you to the cage."

Draco eagerly applied his handcuffs to Harry and pulled him to the door. One last time Harry looked back at Lucius, his eyes pleading. Lucius blew him a kiss.

"I'll send for you, love."


End file.
